I wish he knew she was here
by soft-biscuit
Summary: after the show finally. Veronica got pregnant, she was to scared so she ran off. this time will she? a Logan/Veronica fanfic. rated T
1. prologue

**This is actually my first story I'm righting so hope you like it…**

**Prologue**

This all started a few years ago. I just graduated high school and I was dating Logan Echols. One day I learned that I was pregnant. I thought it was with Duncan Kane because I was having an affair. I was too scared to tell Logan or Duncan for that matter. So I ran off. After my 9th month, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl that I named Melodie Mars. I wanted to name her Lily after my best friend but I was afraid that Duncan would find out about because of the same name and all. After a few weeks I asked my dad if he could get some of Logan's and Duncan's DNA but I didn't told him why. I always thought that she was Logan's because they had the same nose and my hunch was right. The test showed that they had some same simulations in they're DNA.

**I hope you liked it. It would encourage me to continue if you review my chapter.**


	2. The accident

**Chapter 1**

**The accident**

Because I had a little girl, I needed to get a job. I started with small jobs to be home most of the time. So when Mel started kindergarten, I went to college to learn about law informants. I finished when Mel was in 3rd grade. A week later, I got in a car accident and dad told the police to bring me to the Neptune hospital. I asked is they could go get my little girl at Nola's house, my best friend in L.A. A couple of days later, the doctors told me I could go as long as I went to my dad's apartment and rest for a while because I was still in a bad shape. Everyday both Logan and Duncan came and visit me. Of course they came different times. Duncan came in the afternoons and Logan came in the evenings around 6:30 to 9:00. I mention to both of them that I had a little girl that was 8 but I didn't tell anything concerning that Logan was the father. After two months, I told Logan because I knew he was ready to hear the truth. So on a Saturday night, when my father took Mel out I told Logan about her. The door bell rang. I went and opened the door and I saw Logan with a movie.

"Hey Logan. I have something to tell you but first come in"

"Hey V. what up?" he said entering the apartment.

"You know Mel, my little girl?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"I've been keeping a secret from you. I know it's going to affect you but please don't freak out" she asked

"Ok, I promise."

"Well you know when I ran off 9 years ago?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well I ran off because I learned..." and she froze there.

"What is it" he asked "why did you ran off?"

"I learned that I was pregnant with Mel and I ran off because I was having an affair with Duncan at the same time so I was afraid that she might be Duncan's instead of yours." she said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"So is she mine or Duncan's?" he said with both happiness and sadness in his eyes

"When she was born I waited a few weeks and did a DNA test that's why my dad had to get some of your DNA to see if it had a match. The doctor who made the test said that she had some simulations of your DNA."

"So she's mine" he asked with joy in his eyes and voice

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was afraid you would freak out"

Just when I finished that sentence my dad arrived with Mel. I didn't know what he would do but to my surprise he just left. And since I told Logan the truth and he didn't freak out I was sure that if I told my dad he wouldn't freak out either.

"Bye Logan I'll talk to you later." I whispered in the empty space where Logan had been a second ago. I turned around to face my dad "Dad can we talk after I put Mel to sleep?"

"Sure honey. Good night Melaboo, just hurry up before I fall asleep. He said kiddingly.

Five minutes later I went back in the living room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when I asked you to take Logan's and Duncan's DNA? Well it was for a DNA test for Mel. I didn't know who was the father was but I knew it was between the Echols and the Kanes. It turned out to be Logan the father."

"Why would you think that Duncan would be the father? Weren't you with Logan at that time?"

"Well I was having an affair with him." And her eyes filled up with tears for a second time that evening. "Good night dad. If you have something to tell me you can tell me tomorrow morning"

"Good night honey"

And all the lights in the Mars apartment were off.


	3. The meeting

**Chapter 2**

**The meeting**

**Yeah when I finished that chapter I went immediately to bed but I couldn't sleep so I took a piece of paper and wrote this hope you like it.**

I had a pretty rough night. I would wake up every hour because I was thinking about how I could tell the news to everyone else. But first how would I break the news to Mel. She never knew who her father was. After 7 o'clock I jumped out of bed to got in the shower After, I drank a cup of coffee before Mel woke up. I didn't want her to see me like. I looked like a living dead because of the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. Around 7:30 dad woke up.

"Hey dad, so did you think about our conversation of last night?"

"Yeah how are you going to tell Mel that her father actually comes here every night?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to tell her gently but I'm afraid she's going to freak out. You know with my temper and Logan's mixed together" I said with a smile on my face

"Yeah everyone knows that you and Logan have the worst temper in Neptune"

At that moment Mel walked in the room.

"Morning mom, morning granddad"

"Hey honey. Are you hungry? I can make you some blueberry pancakes if you like" my dad asked

"That sounds delicious, don't you think mom?" she said pulling out of my thoughts.

"Yeah honey" I said to make her think I was listening

"That makes 4 for you two plus 2 for me. 6 pancakes in all" said dad who was thinking out loud

Fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting around the table eating when I decided to tell Mel about her father.

"Hey Mel, did you ever wonder who your father was?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know who he is and I have for a while now."

"WHAT you know who my dad is? I always thought that he was just a stranger you met"

"Well no, your father lives here in Neptune." She looked at me with big eyes

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Dahh!!! What did you think was gonna say? No? God! Does he even know about me?" she said with her eyes full of joy.

"Yeah I told him yesterday. I'm going to call him after breakfast to see when he wants to meet you for good"

"You mean I have seen him before?"

"Yes actually you saw him a few times now"

And the conversation continued for an hour while we were eating.

After breakfast, I went in my room to call Logan. I took my phone and dialled the Echols estate. After 3 rings Logan picked up the phone.

"Hey V why are you calling this early? Mel is alright isn't she?" he'd asked

"Mel fine. Talking about Mel, I told her that you were her father and she wants too meet you. When would be the best time?

"Hum lets see I have kick boxing at 9:00 till 12:00. So around 1:30 till 9:00 pm"

"OK 1:30 it is. She'll freak out when she learns it you"

"What you didn't tell her that it was me. I thought you said that she knew it was me her father?"

"Well I told her that I knew her father that he lived in Neptune and she already met him. So she said she wanted to meet him I mean you so I said to her that I would call him after breakfast and that is what I did"

"Okay, so I'll see you at 1:30 you let your self in. I didn't change the locks since you left in case you would be coming back. You do still have the key don't ya?"

"Yeah I still do. I kept it in case I needed some thing from your house in a case. Bye Logan"

"Bye V"

**So did you like this chapter? I didn't want to make it too sappy. :)**


	4. The argument

**Chapter 3**

**The argument**

We went over the Echols estate. When we arrived the gate was full of paparazzi. As Logan said I let my self in with out letting any paparazzi in. We went inside to find Logan sleeping on his couch. I didn't want to wake him up right now so I whispered to Mel:

"Let's go in the kitchen where we can talk with out waking him"

So she followed me to the kitchen where we sat around the table.

"So mommy, why did you bring me too Mr Logan's house, I thought you said we were going to go meet my dad?"

"Okay just wait a second while I go wake Logan up. Here take an apple he won't mind. I know him since high school"

"Okay mom just hurry up I don't feel welcome here since he didn't open the door"

I went in the living room where he was sleeping. I walked over to the couch and woke him.

"Hey Logan, wake up. Mel is waiting for you" I said moving him gently not to make him angry

"Hey V is it 1:30 already?"

"No actually it's 2:00. Come on Mel is waiting for you in the kitchen" I said putting a smile on his face

When we walked in the kitchen Melodie exclaimed:

"Hey Mr. Echols hope you don't mind but mommy and I came in here without permission and she gave me an apple. She said you wouldn't mind."

"No I don't mind because I have plenty of apples" he said

"So mom, when are we going to see dad?"

"Actually honey, you're looking at your dad right now. I didn't told you before because I wanted to make a surprise for you"

"What he's my father" she said pointing at Logan

"Sorry I had to keep this a secret from both of you for a pretty long time" I said looking at both of them "I was afraid that you too would freak out. Mel I knew that you had Logan's temper since 1st grade when you wanted to play a certain roll in a play but someone else got it instead and you, Logan, when Lily died you went a little bit over board when you find out who had murder her" I explained to them

"Okay if I understand what you're saying, you knew for a pretty long time that I had a daughter and you didn't tell me?" Logan asked with a bit of anger in his voice

"Honey" I said turning to Mel "do you want to go play in the pool while daddy and I sorts things out. Please?"

"Sure mom I'll go get my bikini in my bag by the door"

I waited 15 minutes while Mel put on her bikini.

When she jumped in the water that's when me and Logan started to fight and it finished by a long passionate kiss as I never had from him before. That's when he asked if I could move here with Mel in his house.

"Well I'm not sure. Dad don't really like you and both Mel and me moving here I'm sure he would freak"

"Come on Ronnie," he said putting a gently soft kiss on my lips "this house is too big for one person and if you like it we can sleep in deferent rooms" he asked

"I'll have to ask Mel first but while I ask her the question, how about we join her in the pool?"

After 5 minutes we both have our bathing suits on and we jumped in the water silently to scare Mel.

"Hey mom, hey Mr. … can I call you dad?" she said looking at Logan

"Sure why not?" he said by my biggest surprise

We played in the pool for about an hour and a half when Mel said:

"Can we go inside? I'm getting pretty tired"

We went in side where we took a shower. When we were all out and all sitting around his table eating chocolate ice cream, I asked Mel"

"Hey Mel what do you think about this house?"

"I love it. Why are you asking mom?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to live here?"

"Well it depends if daddy wants us here."

"I want you both here" he said in the same second "I'm the one who asked your mom"

"Okay daddy wants to do you mommy?"

"It's your decision I said that it would be your decision that would decide"

"Hum let's see" she said "when can we move in dad?"

"Is that your finale answer" I asked as if it was a game of who wants to be a millionaire.

"Yes ma'am" that put a smile on everybody's face

"When" I asked turning to Lagan

"When ever you like"

So 5 days later, all our stuff that was in Neptune was packed and Logan sent some movers to L.A to pack my apartment. Logan said that he would pay for everything.


	5. The night

**Chapter 4**

**The night**

It's now the second week of august. It had been a month since I moved in with Logan. It was time that I apply Mel to school since she moved too in Neptune. A week ago, we were invited to the Kane's estate where Mel met Duncan's daughter Lily and they clicked automatically.

Lily had invited Mel over for a sleep over. We went for it so we, Logan and I, could get the house to our self.

We started the night with the movie we never got the chance to watch the night I told Logan about Mel.

Then it turned to kisses that eventually turned to sex. We knew that there were paparazzi out side so we climbed into Logan's room where we started some long passionate sex. We forgot about the condom but I didn't care if I could get pregnant. We stopped at 3 o'clock when I fell asleep in Logan's arms.

At 9:00 the next morning I woke up because I wasn't us to have a man holding me during the night. After a few moments, I got out of Logan's hold and went in the shower. After ten minutes Logan joined me in the shower.

"Hey V mind if I join you?" he asked stepping in the tub

"I don't have a choice do I?" I said kiddingly

"Nope" as he was kissing me

After a few minutes we realized that the shower was shooting cold water so we turned it off, got out and started to dry each other off until Logan started tickleling me.

I put on a robe and started to run. Logan wasn't far behind me. I ran to the kitchen and asked if he could make me some breakfast.

"Here you go Ronnie" he said giving me a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Thanks" I said after swallowing my first bit.

Mel arrived when I was sleeping in Logan's arm on the couch.

She went in her room, unpacked her suitcase, went down stairs, took an apple, waited half an hour and went in the pool. At 3:30 she came back inside, got dressed and when she was back downstairs I woke up. I didn't want to wake Logan up because I was sure he watched me sleep last night.


	6. The proposal

**Chapter 5**

**The proposal**

Tomorrow is the first day of school, for Mel of course. She's too much exited to go at the same school as Lily. The last two weeks, we barely saw Mel; she was always at the Kane's estate. But we insisted that she sleeps here tonight.

"So Mel are you exited?"

"Dahh mom. I want to know, is the school as same as my private school in L.A?"

"What you sent Mel to a private school?" Logan asked

"Yeah" I told Logan. I turned to Mel "for starters your going to attend a public school so you can where what ever you like as long it's not to showy. And be ready to be smooch in the hallways. Good night honey" I said while Mel was putting on her pyjamas.

"Good night mom, good night dad" she screamed as Logan and I was climbing down the stairs

"So Logan, what do you think we should do tonight?"

"Hum let's see, pay Miss Rosevell to watch Mel while we go out to eat?"

"Good idea, let's get dress while she arrives"

We went up to our room. When I was almost ready I heard Miss Rosevell come through the front door. I went downstairs while I was putting my ear rings on. When I arrived I saw Logan talking to Miss Rosevell in a black tux.

"Hey Logan, are you ready?" then I turned to Miss Rosevell "thanks for coming in a short notice"

Then we went in his yellow SUV. When we arrived to the most expensive restaurant in Neptune, I was that Logan was keeping something from me.

"Why did you bring me here Logan?"

"Can't a guy bring his special lady to the restaurant?"

"Yeah but it's very expensive here"

"You know I don't care about my father's money. How about we go inside" he said putting his jacket on my shoulders

Once inside we were escorted to a table where we eat the appetizer. When Logan got on his foots, walked over to my side, put a knee on the floor and said:

"Ronnie, you're the only person that makes me happy and what would make me even happier" he said pulling a black box out of his pants pocket "is if you will, will you marry me?"

"Well Logan, I knew that they were something wrong but I never expected this. To answer your question" I said before taking a break "Of course I will marry you" throwing my self in Logan's arms

We kissed. The kiss was full of happiness and passion.

When we finally stopped kissing, everyone was starring at us as if we didn't have any clothes on.

At 11:00, we came home where I fell asleep in my dress in Logan's arms once again.


	7. Pregnant or not?

**Chapter 6**

**Pregnant or not?**

It already been two weeks since proposed. We started by telling every close family and friends but one of our friends betrayed us by going to the press and now they're all out side trying to take a picture of the new engage couple.

"Logan, I'm getting pretty tired of the press. Can't you do something about it?" I asked while I was putting on my pyjamas.

"The only thing that will get them to leave is we go out and give them what they want; a picture of the newly engage couple"

"So if we go out tomorrow and let them take pictures they'll stop annoying us?"

"Yeah probably" he said getting into bed

"Tomorrow we go out front, let them take pictures so we can move on with our lives. Good night Logan" I said putting a gentle kiss on his lips

"Good night honey" he said putting a more passionate kiss on mine

He wanted to go further but I said I was tried but the real reason was that I was pregnant again. But this time I wasn't going to run away.

The next morning, we took Mel to school and then we got back and talked to the press.

Once that was over, we went inside.

"Logan what would you had said when I was pregnant with Mel at the time?"

"I'm not sure V, why are you asking?"

"Well what would you say if I told you I was pregnant again?"

"It would depend if it were mine"

"It would be yours"

"Then I'd be happy. I could finally help you through the nine months"

"I'm pregnant. No jokes, no lies"

"You're really pregnant? I'm the father? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago"

He walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so happy. Did you tell your dad?"

"No you're the first who I tolled it to"

"When are you going to tell him? Even Mel who is used to be an only child?"

" I don't know I mean, I just learned it yesterday. I'm not even sure if I'm really pregnant" I said with my eyes filling up

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. At least this time you are not going to run off. If you do I'll turn crazy. You'll have both of my kids. Oups our kids" he said trying to cheer me up "But if you run off I'll send the police after you"

"By the way I'm surely not going to run off. Now even if I think it I know I won't be able to" I said with a smile on my lips

He went and kissed my smile.

"So do you want to do anything today?"

"Nope just want to relax"

"Ok. I'll be back I'm going to get a movie at the video store so you can really relax and I'll be able to do it with you"

"Ok just hurry if you want to finish it before Mel get's home"

"I'll be back in five minutes as long that I don't run into any paparazzi"

"I'm sure that they're all gone to sell there pictures to all the magazines and journals in the area" I said while he was getting out the front door

After ten minutes I got worried so I called his cell phone. He answered after 4 rings.

"Hey V I'm sorry that I'm taking a long time but I got surrounded by paparazzi while I was taking the DVD. I'm on my way don't worry"

"Ok just hurry"

Two second later he comes in the front door.

"Told you I wouldn't be long"

"Ok just put it in so we can watch it"


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry for the wait guys. It's just been crazy. I just moved and I had to unpack all my stuff in my room and after that I had to move all my stuff in my sister's room because it was leaking in my room.

And there's another reason, I have writer's block. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. I maybe even post a few to apologize for the LONG wait.

All reviews are appreciated,

With LoVe,

~*soft-biscuit*~


End file.
